


Of Christmas Sweaters and Sweet Crushes

by learashi



Series: Christmas 2018 - Exceedingly Random Drabble Fest [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Christmas Party, M/M, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: There were so many things that Sho wanted to tell Aiba, starting with how beautiful he looked (even when encased in the world’s second ugliest sweater), and ending with being with him forever, but instead he found himself mumbling, “May I buy you a drink?”





	Of Christmas Sweaters and Sweet Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next installment of my “Exceedingly Random Drabbles for Christmas 2018”. *passes candy canes* Tooth rotting fluff is on its way.

Sho tugged at the tight neck hole of the scratchy sweater. He was itching all over, and was sure that a rash was developing on his chest. Perhaps it mightn't have been so bad if he’d had a shirt on underneath, but with the cheap yarn rubbing directly against him; he wanted to scratch off his own skin.

Sho’s best friend and the cause of his current discomfort came up behind him and hissed, “Stop twitching. You look like you're about to have a seizure of some sort.”

“It’s your fault for making me wear this hideous thing,” Sho grumbled.

“I won the bet fair and square, so suck it up.”

“The bet was that the loser wears the ugliest Christmas sweater the other can find, to the company party. There was nothing about not being allowed to wear anything underneath it.” Sho couldn't help scratching the side of his neck, where the irritation was greatest.

“It was the only way to make sure that you don't sneak out of it halfway through the night,” Nino smirked. “I won fair and square, and I’m determined to get my money’s worth. That thing cost me two hundred yen at the thrift shop, you know.”

“And even then you totally overpaid,” Matsumoto Jun, the company fashionista drawled as he wafted past in a cloud of expensive cologne.

Both Nino and Sho paused as they watched Jun saunter over to the bar, hips swinging with his distinctive walk. Caught up in his aura, they momentarily forgot their bickering as they breathed in his tempting scent.

Nino cleared his throat and looked eagerly towards the bar. “I'm suddenly really thirsty. How about you?” Without even waiting for Sho’s response, Nino trailed off behind Jun.

“Nino, don't leave me here all alone, in this hideous sweater! Nino? Nino!” Sho hissed to Nino’s retreating back.

Tugging once again at the high neck of the sweater, Sho tried to blend in with the wall. Admittedly not an easy task when wearing a bright red sweater, covered with three dimensional snowmen made from white crocheted doilies sewn across the front and down both arms .

Across the crowded room, Sho spotted a blob of bright green making its way through the throng of revellers. The tall figure seemed to be drawn into conversation with every person he passed. He giggled like a hyena as people pointed and laughed at his brightly coloured sweater. Hoping to have found someone to share his sweater induced pain, Sho immediately made his way to the bar, where sweater guy was in the process of ordering a complicated looking cocktail.

Suddenly feeling emboldened by the sight of another victim, Sho sidled up to the man he happily recognised, now that he was nearer. “Hi Aiba-san. I see that you lost a bet as well.”

Aiba laughed and looked down at his sweater, which had a giant Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer knitted into the front, complete with actual bells embroidered onto his antlers, and a battery operated red light-up nose. “Bet? No, this is what I wear every Christmas. It’s cute, isn't it?”

Sho almost choked on his drink. “You’re wearing this willingly? Seriously?”

“Of course,” Aiba replied, with a gentle smile. “Every year my mother knits me a Christmas sweater. It’s her way of showing that she loves me.”

Sho instantly regretted his words; the sweater obviously meant a lot to the man, and Sho hadn’t meant to denigrate Aiba’s mother. “I’m so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your mother's handiwork. Now that I’m closer, I can see that it’s really quite lovely. The bells in particular provide the perfect festive touch, and the flashing nose is a stroke of genius,” Sho babbled.

Aiba pouted his full lips and gazed at Sho with huge, sad eyes. He stroked the knitted ears of the reindeer on his sweater, making the tiny silver bells jingle. He looked so stricken that Sho couldn't help grabbing Aiba’s hand and squeezing it fervently. A moment later Aiba’s shoulders began to shake, and Sho’s heart plummeted.

Since they were based in different departments, Sho had never worked with Aiba, but they often ran into each other in the staff canteen. More than once, they’d both grabbed for the last jar of pudding in the fridge or the last slice of cheesecake. By mutual agreement on those occasions they'd shared dessert and chatted. Sho liked Aiba’s warm and cheerful demeanour, and would’ve liked to get to know him better, but he’d lacked the courage to take things further. And now it seemed that Sho had missed his chance. No way would Aiba want to date someone who had just insulted not just Aiba's taste in clothes, but even worse, Aiba's mother.

To Sho’s surprise, Aiba’s face split into a grin as a series of cute giggles escaped from between his lips. “I was kidding Sho-chan. My mother didn’t knit this for me. I actually lost a bet with Nino and the forfeit was to wear this sweater.”

Feeling like a complete fool, Sho tried to drag his hand away as he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Aiba refused to release Sho’s hand, holding firm, even as the other man flushed red with embarrassment. “But yours is cute, don’t you think?”

Distracted by the fact that Aiba was holding his hand, Sho mumbled, “Cute? No matter which way you look at it, this sweater is butt ugly.”

“Well, I think that it looks cute on _you_ anyway. And even better, it makes us look like a couple,” Aiba said cheerfully, pulling Sho around, so that their sides were pressed up against each other. The red and green of their sweaters made them look like living Christmas decorations, but to Aiba they slotted together perfectly.

“A c-couple?” Sho stuttered. The traitorous nerves in his hand were sending urgent messages of joy zinging to his brain, as they rejoiced at the warm feeling of Aiba’s soft fingers pressing against his palm.

Aiba immediately lowered his eyes as he realized what he’d said. The strong cocktail Nino had recommended to him when he’d first arrived was making his mouth run away with itself. “Um...forget I said that.”

Hope winged its way into Sho’s cautious heart, so he decided that he should take a chance. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Aiba looked up and met Sho’s earnest gaze. His cheeks flushed a light pink as he enthusiastically squished Sho’s hand. “Not bad at all. In fact it would be the total opposite.”

There were so many things that Sho wanted to tell Aiba, starting with how beautiful he looked (even when encased in the world’s second ugliest sweater), and ending with being with him forever, but instead he found himself mumbling, “May I buy you a drink?”

Gesturing to the heaving throng fighting for space at the bar, Aiba smiled as he replied, “Did you forget that it’s an open bar?”

Sho tried again, “Dinner?”

This time Aiba giggled, and poked Sho in the side with his free hand. “I know the meal here was pretty terrible, but we’ve already eaten.”

Closing his eyes, Sho tried to kick-start his brain into functioning. This was not an easy task, considering that Aiba was still holding Sho’s hand and pressing against his side. The warmth of Aiba’s body, and the sweet and spicy scent of his cologne, which reminded Sho of gingerbread, were collectively making Sho’s brain swirl. But the thought of gingerbread gave Sho an idea, “How about dessert? I know a great dessert restaurant not too far from here. We could order…”

“One of everything!” Aiba cut in. His eyes were shining with anticipation, and not only for the impending sugar festival. When Nino had handed him the green sweater with the instruction to pretend that he’d lost a bet, Aiba had almost balked at the idea. But Nino’s plan to catch Sho’s attention was actually working better than either of them had anticipated.

Pleased that he’d finally said the right thing, Sho nodded and happily dashed off to find a taxi, excited at the prospect of combining his two favourite things - Aiba and cheesecake.

Aiba followed Sho at a more sedate pace, smiling to himself. He was enjoying the idea of finally being alone with the man he’d had a crush on since the first time he’d seen him virtually inhaling a plate of apple pie in the staff canteen. Aiba caught Nino’s eye and gave him a thumbs-up. The satisfied smirk Nino gave him in return, hinted at the favours which Aiba now owed him. Sho popped back through the doorway and waved at Aiba so enthusiastically that his whole body swayed, and smiled so widely that his eyes turned into half-moons. As Aiba's heart gave a little skip at the sight, he knew that no matter how much Nino might torture him in the future; this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
